White Roses, Black Thorns
by x-men-lovers
Summary: When Ria Greene and Elle Mathews turn up at the Institute, they are against all men. But trouble is brewing. Ria and Elle are different. Magneto wants them for their powers, But can they refrain from falling in love? Scott/OC and Logan/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys thiis is a combind story from redrose23 and Dark****-Tigresssssssssss! The story is about ****When ****Ria Greene and Elle Mathews turn up at the Institute, they are against all men. But trouble is brewing. Ria and Elle are different. Magneto wants them for their powers, but someone else wants them. But can they refrain from falling in love? Can they protect them from The Spirit****? ****I dont own x-men neither does Dark-tigresssssssssss as far as I know and you should really run that by a person after all:) Adrianna is her character and Elle is my cousins character I dont own her either. Please review!  
...**

White Roses Black Thorns

To girls used the last of there money on a bus the last 4 miles to bayvile tired of walking, now they just had to get to the mansion. ""It should be just up that hilll" Adrianna told her sister Elizabeth but she went by Elle. Adrianna had red brown curly locks and saphire blue eyes and a hourglass where as her Sister Elle had bleach blond hair that went strait down, her eyes where more of a lght crystal blue and unlike her sister she had a large chest and small thighs. You could barly see any resemblance but they loved each other more then most sisters they abbandond there old life to find safty for the other one. "Alright were almost there, now remember if anything happens anything at all" Elle started very protective of her sister. "You will electricute and I will make them think that we have diisappeared I know" Adrianna said. "I am sorry Ria but your saftey is the most important thing to me" Elle said as they tiredly walked there. "I know but theese are the x-men! They help mutants, mutants like us with no where to go!" Ria said excited to have a place to belong. " Things arent always as they seem Ria trust me" Elle grumble darkly. "Are you ever going to tell me what happened when dad found out you where a mutant?" Ria asked quietly she had a few guess having seen her bruises but Elle never told her exactly what happened and she didnt like that because her and Elle shared everything and didnt want her sister to be baring the burden of knowing alone. "Not know okay" she said to her sister. Ria knew that ment no, another way Elle was protecting her from the big bad world, which recently got harder do to the fact that she was a mutant. They reached the gate there was a "Please enter the password" The little box next to the gate said. She touched it but nothing happened. "Here I can help, Dad" Adrianna said then in seconds sparks where coming out of it and the gate opened. "How did you know that would help?" Elle asked. "Simple you use your power when your angry" Adrinna said. "Ria...I think we triggered the defense system" Elle said. "Got it" Adrinna answered then ssuddenly nothing was on the property they could see no intruders even though they walked up to the house in full daylight. "How did you do that" she asked. "I told them we where gone" Adrianna answered "No how do you have so much control over your powers?" Elle asked. "Because I dont let my anger control them, she said honestly. Elle was going to ask what that ment as they got to the big front door. "Take my hand" She said. Adrianna did as Elle rang the door with her free hand. In a few moments a young man in his twenties opened the door. "Hello can I help you" He asked Elle watched him as though he was the enemy. Scott Summers waited for a answer. "We are mutants seeking a place to be safe at after we where kicked out...can I speak to someone else" She said harsh and demanding the exterior she put on to protect herself she never let anyone to close except Ria. "Um no I just um...come on in" He finally got out. He just was going to get the door never expecting to see a beautiful young woman yelling at him. They walked in Elle looked around carefully watching her surrondings holding on to Ria not ready to put her guard down so easily. "You want to see are powers I assume" She demand. Scott wasnt even sure what he did. "The professor and the others are going to want to see you, first I am sure your hungery everyone is in the dinning hall follow me" He said kindly. He took him to the dinning hall where everyone was. "ah yes I thought you where going to be arriving soon, I would have sent someone out to get you but thought you may see it as aggression, please sit" The professor said. "Everyone this is are new students "Adrianna Greene and her sister Elizabeth Mathews, Adrianna will join the school and Elizabeth after some training can become a member of the x-men or teach or just live here if you rather, Please make some room for them. " He said. Jubilee and Amara moved to make room as did Kurt and Bobby. Ria knowin her sister went to sit by the boys but Elle stopped her the girls where closer to them and she sent her that way. The only thing she hatd more then men was men by Ria. Ria was worried about Elle as Elle Quietly walked that way. "Perphaps it would be best if kurt and Wanda moved down one" The professor said shocking Ria how did he know that? Elle didnt care just greatfully sat in between Wanda and Rogue. "Help yourself girls, I hope you dont mind if Hank runs some tests, with your approval of course your powers are very unique" He said. elle was about to say no but Adrianna beat her to the punch. " Yes we would love to help" she said before xavier could get a word out "I will be present the entire time Ria gets hers" Elle told. "of course, you dont have to worry you are perfectly safe her I promise you that, well I am going to be off I hope you all get to know each other well Adrianna you will be with Jubbile in the girl Student quarters, Elizabeth you will be up a floor to the rooms for my older students I hope you dont mind rooming with Wanda she to is fairly knew and we dont have another room up there on the girls side, fair warning Bobby and Alex I would think it not wise to mess with Elizadeth or her sister because she will fry you" Professor said making Elle smile. He was alright. So then everyone wanted to talk to the new kids. "Hi im jubilee its so nice to meet you I am so excited to have you as a roommate Adrianna!" she said. "Hi its nice to meet you to meet you to please call me Ria" She said. "Okay you have been here for around for seconds and most of the guys can't take there eyes off of you" Amara told her. "Dont let Elle know that she will skin them alive. "Your sister is pretty protective of you" Amara observed "Yeah I thought dig sister where suppose to help you get boyfriends and make sure you have tampon and birth control and stuff like that" Tabby said mking the girls laugh. "Tabbitha I am glad I am not your sister" Jubbilee told the girl. Rogue and wanda let Elle eat and when she was done started talking to her. "So how exactly are you going to fry the guys, not saying im against it or anything I just wanna know what to look for" Wanda said. "I am not sure exactly It...comes out of my hands its like elctric shock" Elle said. Logan walked in. All the students stopped and stared at him. "Hope you runts are gonna be ready for your test today" He growled sitting down. "Whose he?" Ria asked quietly but he still heard her. "Logan I live here question is who the hell are you and blondie over there. " He said he noticed there scents as soon as he walked in the mansion. "Adrianna and Elizabeth are joining us" Scott said. "Leave it to chuck to dump kids on me with no warnning. Alright what can you do blondie" He said the first part was just a gruff muble to himself. "Some sort of electric think and its Elle not blondie" She told him crossed. "Nobody spoke to logan like that. He just asked her first so that he would stop staring at the other one, what a good distraction this had become after all. Logan growled but Elle just sent him a cold stare. Neither would back down. "Come on Elle lets show you your room and get you some close before a fight breaks out" Rogue said she and Kitty and wanda took Elle upstairs.

"You dont piss of Logan what the hell was that back there!" Rogue asked Elle. "Sorry I didnt mean to cause trouble I just kinda have a few things against guys" Elle said. "Join the club, my father took me to a assylum" Wanda said. "My father did nothing but drink lie and hit me" Elle said there was a silence. "Well we know Kit has nothing against boys" Rogue said breaking the tension. They all laughed even kitty. "Oh right like you do, you dont seem to distant from the ragen cagen you seem to be around alot" all four laughed again Rogue blushed. "Here you can use my extra uniform and anything you want to wear before we take you to the mall later today" Rogue said. "You cant I dont have any money traveling her costed alot" She said leaving out that they never had to much money to start with. "Oh honey the school pays for needed supplies for students without things like that" Kitty said. "Yeah your sister is going to need clothes and books and something to do when bored, teenagers need some stuff and so do you" Wanda said. "Thank you so much you guys are the best" she said starting to really trust Rogue Wanda and Kitty. "You know its to bad you hate men you so cute you defeintly would have a boyfriend like that" Kitty said snapping. "Oh no Ria is the pretty, and charming one" Elle said. Thats why Elle was always worried about her around boys. "Dont self yourself to short Elle your a knockout" Kitty assured. "Hey you dont mind me asking why do you and your sister have diffrent last names?" She asked. "Because Nobody wants to say Elizabeth Jayne Mathews Greene, My mother wasnt married to my dad and wanted me to have her last name before she died, Adrianna's mom was married to our dad but she left us shortly after Ria was born. " Elle. said. "And you dont have the same last name as your dad too, thats so freaky" Wanda said.

After breakfast Amara, Ria, Jubilee, Rahne, and Tabby went to Jubilee and Ria's room they had a collection of the clothes Most of Amara's clothes and Jubilee's old clothes fit her. They now where helping fold them. So what was with the angry guy?" Ria asked. "Thats Logan he will warm up to you, probably giving you a nickname about your powers or apparence he is the hardest teacher we have" Jubilee said. Ria so far didn't like him he was rude and arrogent, and he was mean to Elle. Ria might have been her younger sister and all but Ria was protective of Elle to, ever since she could remember Elle took care of her even before he found out they where mutants her dad didnt do muchh. He wouldn't cook, clean, walk her to school, do her laundry, take her to dance practice, hold her when she was scared, check under her bed for monsters, read bedtime stories, or work. So at a young age that fell on Elle however they did love there dad besides not being a very active father he always told them he was proud of his girls, Ria was his little princess, althouugh sometimes he would get drunk and elle would tell Ria to stay in her room, Ria never knew what went on because she was so little but once and awhile Elle had a black eye or a bruise saying she fell and for a day or to he would cook and clean and appoligies profusly to her then he stopped drinking when she got a broken bone at 8. But even with a job and sobber he didnt do any chores or remember there birthdays or give them a present for christmass. Thats what Elle did, Elle raised her putting her own life on hold to do so, thats why if you messed with elle she had a problem with you, She got along with people great and trusted rather easily but she didnt trust logan at all. "Well I think I am going to change thanks guys" Ria said sweetly. "Oh no honey, were about to go to the danger room so you need a uniform" Tabby said Jubbile went to her own Dresser "I dont think my old one will fit you" Jubilee said. "Lets ask Kitty she has been here since she was 15 now she is 20 I belive she is going to have one that out grew her" Amara said.

Logan couldn't get her out of his head he barely looked at Adrianna but she was diffrent then the other kids he wasnt sure how exactly yet but he was sure to. He went down to the danger room because of the new girls the test was cancled. Everyone was down there for a basic training day they loved when knew people came and they got that. The danger room looked like a gym, weights, track around the out side targets, oppsticle corses on the floor and in the air that ranged from things to jump over and crawl through to lasers and flame throwers. It had pretty much every thing. Adrianna did obstical course with Rahne, rogue, Wanda, Jamie, Hank, Laura, Kitty, roberto, sam, Jean, Remy, and Kurt. While Elle saw Jubilee, Amara, Bobby, Scott, Tabbitha, Alex, and Ray at the targets if they destroyed it or hit the target a knew one came up they got the point only if they hit the target. Storm left hers "What do you do over there" Elle asked. "Simple you just am at where the x is, to try and trick you sometimes it will look like a dart board sometimes the outlines of a person, you can use my spot im going to do a flying obstical course with angel like I promised. " she said sweatly. Elle nodded going over there in between Tabby and Scott. she lifted her hand and nothing came out. She felt watched and glanced over at Scott and Bobby and Amara. Scott was watching her. "Do you mind!" She demanded. Then a lighting like zap came from her hand and took the head right off the target, to bad the x was on its chest and it was Scotts. "Alright now that your getting some power out lets get some control all help you" He said.

They had done up to obsticle course five. Jamie had got out on round one tripping over a hurdle and making seven of himself not making it in time, the econd on with some harder equipment to go through and climb up Wanda got hit by one of the punching bags sent to go back and forth knocking people off Roberto and Hank both got out on three with the same problem just more going in each direction. 4 had been hard taking out Rogue paint balls remmy couldnt get out of a trap that he activated by stepping on the wrong tile. 5 got Sam ran into three rising walls when using his power so he didnt make it to th end Rahne and jean got stuck in the tunnel unable to open it and ran out of time. Course 6 was the last one if more then one made it through they would have to settle this on one of Logan;s training simulations Logan had said so kurt, kitty and Ria wanted to be the only winner Laura didnt seem to scared of Logan's run but always played to win anyways. Adrianna couldn't believe she had stayd in this long when the others diffently did. Kitty could phase through walls and kurt could port anywhere except he wasnt allowed to port to the finnish line still it was very useful and Laura could slice through almost everything and Adrianna could make illiusions so most of this she just had to be good, quick and smart but when she was going through the part with all the paint ball shouters on both side Adrianna made it not work but wasnt sure how some sort of an illusion maybe it was on herself she thought just hoping it would work again.  
"GO" Logan said and the race began.

"I dont need your help" Elle said confidently. "What if you try to hit the bad guy and you take of some old lady's head off, come on I am just helping you" He said as he went over to her. "I dont need your help" Elle told him. " I am sure my target said the same thing look at him now" He teased he made her smile briefly. "Stand up strait and tall, get you stance right" He said moving her feet she almost kicked him but he caught it and moved it to the correct spot. "Alright now point with which ever hand is the hand the electrizty comes from " He said he stood behind her and moved her hand so that it covered her target. He kept his hand on her arm holding it right at the target the other hand one her shoulder "Alright now" He said she tried but nothing happened. "I can only do it if I am angry" she said a little frustrated. "I seem to make you angry" He said. "Its not you its its..." She said unsure how to explain because he was such a nice guy. "Its what?" He questioned. "Your gender" She said annoyed. And it worked the blast hit the target square in the chest. "I did it!" She said happily and looked back at him his hair was standing up. He laughed smiling at her. She moved out of his hands snapping back. _He was the enemy, the really cute , sweet enemy, no _She thought staying firm to her beliefs.  
Because if there was one thing her dad taught her was to never trust a man

Kitty kept getting caught by traps she could easily get out of but so many that she was probly to far behind to get there in time. Kurt was almost there ported himself closer right onto a trap with no windows and it spun he couldnt figure out which way to port when he finally did he fell down dizzy. Adrianna thought it had all been for not because laura was ahead and about to cross when she put an idea into her head. 'Wrong way, go back' because she made Laura see the corse backwards and headed that way. Ria then won from the control room Logan was very very impressed at more then just her winning.

Then they went and showered and changed Elle went to have the science guy stick a bunch of needles in her. She wanted to go before Adrianna just in case. " Actually there will be none of that we just need to take a test" He said "K what do I need to do?" She asked. "Your going in a mri machine" He said. "Thats just perfect" She said sarcasically. She lair on the trayand went in to it. "Hey Hank Professor xavier needs you now" Scott said. "Wait your going to leave me here in this stupied thing!" she asked not that she trusted him but she didnt want to be stuck in there. "Scott can you stay here with her" Hank asked Scott nodded sitting in the chair by the machine. "Are you stalking me because every where I go there you are" She said irked. He laughed "You came to my house and went into the x-men's training room where Iteach and then to the lab I help out at and I am stalking you Apparently you have my schedual by heart because I am here almost everyday, so whose stalking who?" He asked. "God your annoying when your right" she said. "So why do you hate men?" He asked thinking back to her earlier comment. She didnt say anything the machine started making a werid noise. "What the hell is that" She asked panicked "Stay as still as you can alright, your okay the machine is stuck" He said "GET ME OUT" She told him. "You could get hurt if it starts up again while I pulled you out" He said. "Well then do it quick!" She said still worried. "Hank will fix it as soon as he gets back" Scott said. "Tell me about yourself" She said trying to keep her mind of being stuck. By the time that Hank was back she knew that his parents died in a plane crash, Alex was his brother, they had been seperated in the plane crach, He joined the x-men at 15, he is immuned to his own power, for a few years he had been in love with jean grey and when she finaly dated him she broke hit heart after appocalpys, then he explained fighting appocalpys , then just random favorite things of his as he ran out of things to say. She was glad he couldnt see the smile on her face as he talked. Hanl pushed some bottuns and she came out thankfully. He watched as she came out noticed the clothes she borrowed from rogue. The strapples dark blue shirt that showed cleavege and the tight black skinny jeans this girl was going to drive him insain.

Logan was suppose to go over Adrianna's classes and things she needed to know. _she is a student, she is a student, she is a student._ he thought over and over.  
But that changed nothing at all, he never felt this way to any other student or any other person really. She was diffrent then them, special.

But he didnt know something very dark and dangerous would be upon them soon.  
Something that maybe not even the x-men could stop,  
Something that could destory Adrianna and Elle's new lives...

**...**

**To be continued. Hope you like please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Adrianne pounded on the locked bathroom door.

"Come on Elle! You've been in there for eternity! We have a Danger Room session in less than five minutes!" As soon as Adrianne had finished her sentence, the door swung open with an almighty creak.

"Gee, sorry Ria. But you should be a lot quicker when waking up in the mornings." Elle smiled, laughter seeping into her voice.

Ria knew her sister was only playing, but Adrianne wasn't really a morning person.

Adrianne then rushed past her sister, into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. If she listened carefully, she could just hear, Mr. Logan growling from the kitchen.

She started the shower quickly, and while waiting for the water to turn hot, she brushed her teeth with record speed, that would have made Quicksilver proud. She then spat the frothy substance out of her mouth and jumped into the shower, the clear, glass doors starting to fog up a bit from the heat of the water.

A few minutes later, she got dressed into her x-suit, which consisted of black tights, a bright sapphire blue mini skirt, a black and sapphire blue off the shoulder tiger striped shirt, and sapphire blue knee-high boots. There was a black belt with a blue "x" around her stomach. She left her hair loose, her curls still damp from her shower. She took one last glance in the mirror and pulled out a tube of pink lip-gloss, a little bit of mascara and eyeliner, and she was ready to go. Sure it was for training, but so what? She wanted to impress someone immensely. And today was the right way and time to do it. There was no doubt. She looked fantastic.

**TIME SKIP:**

**DANGER ROOM:**

"Come on Jamie, push harder!" Logan growled at him. Jamie pushed harder and tripped over an obstacle. Adrianne noticed he did a lot of that. Tripping and making multiples of himself.

'_I wonder if all of his doubles are just as clumsy as the original?'_ she thought, a grin etching itself onto her face.

Logan seeing her smile, yelled, "Adrianne! You're up next!" he turned and finally caught a good look at her. She was petite, long curly auburn coloured hair, and sapphire blue eyes. She looked nothing like her sister. And he couldn't believe that the Professor was letting them design their own x-suits.

'_She's a student. She's a student. SHE IS A STUDENT! A very, very hot student.' _ Logan thought in his mind. When Adrianne passed him, he smelt coldness, or maybe that was her perfume. She was fine with all the other guys. Wasn't she?

Adrianne was running through the Danger Course like it was just a normal flat race. Dodge here, duck there, and veering to the left and the right like she was born to do this. But she caught someone staring, as if they were immensely impressed. She was hoping it was the person she was trying to impress. But not focusing on a Danger Course, like Hank's words, "'Could be fatal to ones health.'"

She saw a laser beam coming straight for her. She closed her eyes, stopped running and braced for impact. But, it never came. She opened her right eye slowly, leaving her left closed. When she saw the beam wasn't there anymore and that no one was in front of her to stop the impact both her eyes shot open with confusion.

She then turned to the rest of her team.

"What just happened?" she asked. Mr. Logan came straight up to the machine and gave it a firm fist to the side.

"If it wasn't broken, it is now." He said to Hank.

"Thank you Logan," the Professor sounded cross, "Ria? Might I see you in my office after training? I would like to speak with you." Professor X's voice came down from the overhead watch room.

"Of course Professor." She said, nodding her head, letting him know that she was fine with it. Then she felt a warm breath on the back of her neck. She immediately stiffened. She didn't know why, probably just a quirk of hers.

"Next time, pay attention and roll to the side and forwards of where the beam is going to hit. I don't need smushed kid all over the D.R. floor." She heard a gruff voice whisper. Logan.

Then she did something, she'd never think of doing. Especially to her teacher.

She turned around and slapped him across the face. The whole room fell silent. Even Kitty who was in the middle of her run.

"Next time! Why should you think, there will be a next time? Why do you think, I'd even come back down here at all, after what you just did?" she shouted in his face.

Logan looked at her in pure shock.

"Adrianne!" Elle yelled. "Apologise!" she told her sister.

All Adrianne did was look at Elle with apologetic eyes, turned and glared at Logan, bowed courteously to the overhead room to the Professor, and stormed to the door of the Danger Room.

"Ria! Stop!" Elle cried from her position next to Scott.

Adrianne then turned to face her sister. The only difference? Hey eyes were emerald green.

"NO ELLE! I tried this! For you! I did this for you! I didn't want to come here, but I came here for you! And now I'm done!" Ria then stormed out of the Danger Room, to go to her shared room with Jubilee to pack her things.

"Have you ever seen Logan look so…" Bobby trailed off.

"Dumbstruck?" Jubilee asked.

"Crushed?" Amara suggested.

"Full on blank faced?" Tabby cried, doubling over with laughter.

"Shocked? Surprised?" Sam threw them out like it was burnt marshmallows.

"Longing?" Bobby suggested. The five teens looked to each other and doubled over with laughter. Then Logan made a move for the door.

"Logan! Don't!" Elle said. "This is her decision, don't try and change her mind." She finished. She then went straight for the punching bags, and started hitting it with all of her built up confusion and anger.

But most of all, the hurt and frustration towards her father. For what he did to her little sister.

HI! Dark-Tigresssssssssss here, and I just have to say, I think that was a really good chapter, anybody else who thinks so, leave a review… But the real question is,

"WILL ADRIANNE RETURN?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I really hope you like this chapter I really do I want to here all your coments good or bad. So please review!**

**Chapter 3**

Scott followed Elle as she was storming off after the session "Are you okay?" He asked. "Am I okay my babysister just took off from the place I left everything, made every sacrific to get her here so she would be safe, she hates me right now, apperently I didnt raise her well because she just yelled at someone who saved her life, and on top of all that a random stranger is stalking me and wont leave me alone, and now I have to go find her. So you tell me do you think im okay!" Elle vented on him all her frustration she turned to look at him but when he had nothing to say she rolled her eyes and turned and kept walking.

"why are you going after her?" Scott asked.

"Because she is my sister and she is upset." Elle said not turning. "But she is just being a over dramatic kid" he said.

"She is my sister and I love her" Elle said annoyed.

"How will she learn if you always come and save the day when she misbehaves" Scott said.

"Not like its any of your buisness but I am afraid she will get hurt out there on her own." Elle said. Grabbing her little mini lether jaket and putting it on heading to the door.

He grabbed her arm. "DONT" She started.

"Do you want her to become a good mature person of her own?" He asked.

She sighed. "Yes" she finally said starring into his eyes.

"Then your going to have to let her sink on her own for once, if she doesnt she will never learn to swim" he said. "But-" she started worried. "But nothing everyone has to fall to rise" He said. "Stop speaking in metophors" She said pulling her arm away walking around him up stairs. He had to laugh at that as it seemed she was irritated that he was right.

_'This is so stupied, why did I do this, oh god I wish I could take that back, I mean he was looking out for me, I could have died, looking out for me, just like elle always does...Oh god thats why she brought me here'_ Adrianne thought her head went back and her eyes closed as she relized she yelled at people trying to help her. She turned around in the bayville woods heading back. _'how in the world could you be so...childish, someday you will look back on your youth mistakes like this where you got made at people trying to take care of you, which is what elle always does...have I ever taken care of Elle? No because I can't even take care of myself, I can too!...I just never have because Elle always has...I need to do this to take care of myself after all what's the worst that could happen, I find out what I can do, how hard can it be?' _She thought turning back around and heading away from the school. Not knowing just how hard it trully was going to be.

She continued to head west

" Logan I promise she will be fine, you have taken quiet a intrest in are newest student." Xavier said. He and Logan where in his office he calmly sat behind his desk as Logan paced back and fourth through the room.

"I dont want any of the kids hurt chuck you know that" Logan told. Xavier nodded "Of course not, she just needs to find herself and in this I believe she will learn some respect for her elders seeing how hard it is I believe it will give the young lady a nice pperspective on life" Charles said. "Thats great but if the kid aint back by curfew I am going to look for her" Logan said. "No if miss Greene is not back by then I will simply check her mind, now I believe you have other students to attend to as do I" The professor said. Logan sighed and left the office.

It was getting late and down stairsscott sat in the kitchen thinking, and grading papers but mostly the thinking thing. That's when Elle came in. "I have been looking everywhere for you!" She said. Just her saying that made him smile "I thought you hated me?" He said. "I...shut up" she said frustrated. "Why did you want to see me?" He asked not able to hid his grin. "Your the only one that can probably keep me from going after her right now" She said. "I can?" He asked. she sat down next to him. "Either you can distrct me from my issues like you did when I was stuck in that crappy machine"

"MRI, continue" He corected.

"Or I am going to find her now" She said.

"I dont see why your so worried" Scott said. She answered by getting up he grabbed her hand. "Wait lets talk, tell me about you, I dont know anything about you" He said. "Nothing important, lets talk about you" she said. "I am so sick of this one way street crap you know everything about me I know nothing about you" He said.

"You want to know about me fine, I have a little sister I love with all my heart, I hate men, Had a few little issues back home and now I am here " She said. "Wow not one thing you said I didnt already know, obviously you love your sister your freaking out, you make the men hating thing kinda well known and nobody comes here unless they have issues and unless you can scrap together something better then that Im leaving" he said annoyed with her for the first time ever. He started collecting the papers. "Wait you wanna know about my sad little story? I have spent all of my life being my dads punching bag, I took every punch so Adrianne didnt have to, I have never been horse back ridding, or swimming or to a carnival because while other kids where doing that I was raising enough money to keep us going after Adrianne's mom left because I never knew mine, there are you fucking happy now?" She yelled. Even though she just screamed at him he smiled. "you looked at the door 8 times during that rant. Logan went after her already he will bring her back most probably kicking and screaming" Scott said. "I dont trust him" She said darkly. "you dont trust any men" He replied. "Its not like you all have given me any reason to your all basterd coated bastders" she grouched. "Thats nice"He said sarcastically.

"I never said I was nice" She told him. "You know what I think you are when you take a minute to put down your coat of armor you keep up to keep everyone out, you know I used to think it was because you where a murderor in disguise but I think im cracking the puzzle that is you Elle Mathews, I think you do it because your scared and putting it up makes people stay arms length away from you and you want that, why?" He asked. "It keeps me from getting hurt" She confessed staring at the floor. He tilted her chin up. "Hey. Im not going to let anyone hurt you, ever, but you have to put your gaurd down and let me in okay?" He asked. Then she did something to truly shock him. She pulled his head down into a kiss. "whoa" Scott said when they finally broke for air. "yeah" she said. "I thought I was the enemy" He said. "I thought so too" she said as he pulled her into a long kiss, which then snowballed from there until he was holding her up against the wall with her legs wrapped around him and they where frenching. she pulled away and puched him back, unwrapping her legs and jumping down. "Is something wrong?" He asked. "Yes this, I-I dont do this, this never happened okay" She told him. Before going upstairs. Leaving Scott to try to figure out what had just happened.  
' _god damit Scott you dont let a girl like that get away!' _he thought to himself.

Adrianne kept walking now very cold and tired and hungry. "So your plan was just to walk until your killed, starve or freeze, real great plan kid, now lets go" Logan said and she went with him tired and cold. She just wanted to go home, and she reliezed since she got to the institute it had became her home. She didnt argue with Logan because she hated not being there but that wasnt going to change the fact that she wanted to take care of elle like she takes care of her just to know she can. She thought about this as she fell asleep on the ride home. He sighed watching her sleep. He had been trying to keep it from everyone including himself but seeing her sleep there cuddled up against him made him smile and in truth he hadnt felt like this in along time, this happy and when you find things in life that make you happy, you should always hold onto them because chances are someone out there wants nothing more then to take it away from you.

And he could'nt have been more right he was watching as Logan pulled into the institude early in the morning. He stayed a safe distance away and down wind so that Logan wouldnt smell him. _'the fool probably doesnt even remember, me his greatest foe, he shall pay for his acts as will the Summers boy for his own, the worst thing in the world is when you love something and its taken away, but I have to wait until its just right, I wouldnt want her to mysteriously disappear before wolverine falls for her' _he thought as he watched Logan carry her in. He grimanced at this before turning away.

**to be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Darky here for the next chappie! Just wanted to thank the two reviewers, Linda and HidanKakuzuFanGirl for their lovely reviews. It absolutely made my day, and Red's. So keep on sending those reviews in people, we know you guys are reading it…. I do know how to read the traffic stats…

* * *

Ria woke up to the rays of sunshine, streaming through the open window of her bedroom at the Institute.

"_How did I get back here?"_ she wondered. And then she remembered. She faintly remembers Logan opening the door to her bedroom and walking in, him placing her gently on the bed, and then pulled the covers over her fragile body. He then placed a light, feathered kiss on her cheek and said, "Sweet dreams Ria.", then left the room, closing the door softly behind him. Without her knowing, Ria's hand fluttered to the spot where Logan had kissed her.

She then shook her head, and told herself that it was crazy, jumped from the bed and walked to her wardrobe. She then took out her favourite outfit. A white dress that was slightly hemmed to be underneath her knees, a black cardigan shrug, that showed a triangle of her dress at the chest, her white ballet flats and her black fingerless arm warmers, for her arms got chilly when it was this close to winter.

She then went to go see Elle, to try and apologise for her atrocious behaviour with her in the Danger Room, a couple of nights before. First, she just had to remember how to get to her sisters room, which she shared with Kitty. She then walked to the top of the stairs.

"Walk down this hallway, turn left, then you come to the big room that separates the dorms, go back up the stairs you came down and then go back to your room and then go left, and then walk all the way to the end of the hallway and turn left again." Said a voice. Adrianne looked up to see Kurt.

"Thanks fuzzy." Ria winked up at him. His face turned a deep shade of purple due to his fur and blush, and teleported away, leaving smoke in his wake.

Ria finally came to her sister's room, and knocked twice.

A muffled "come in" was heard and then scrambling and falling.

"Elle? You ok?" Adrianne then opened the door to see Bobby trying to get off the floor and into the bathroom.

"Ummm?" she then turned to Kitty, her eyes asking for an explanation.

"We can trust her Bobby, she won't tell anybody." Kitty looked to him, and shook her head, indicating that they had been caught.

"I was looking for Elle have you seen her?" Ria asked, trying to keep the depression from leaking into her voice.

"Nah, I think she went to breakfast, about 20 minutes ago." Kitty said, Bobby's arms wrapping around her waist.

Adrianne cringed slightly, and then said "thanks", walked out the door, and shut it. Since she was close to the Danger Room, she decided to go for an extra session. Then she looked at her outfit. She simply shrugged her shoulders, and walked to the DR, with tears in her eyes.

She entered the Danger Room, and sat cross legged in the middle of the floor.

"_Focus, Ria. You can do this."_ She thought. She was focusing so much on one image, that she almost felt, as if it was real. She then felt a breathe on her neck.

"Logan I told you not to do that." She said turning around only to see a shimmering outline of a majestic horse, standing there, and fading away. "No way", she seemed to breathe.

**20 MINUTES LATER:**

Scott ran into the kitchen only to see Ria crying, fighting and screaming her sister's name. He walked up towards her, and gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"What's up Ria? What's wrong?" he asked her gently, as if he was walking on glass.

"Elle! I can't find Elle! I've looked everywhere, then I went to the bench at the top of the cliff, and I found this, I need to go look for her!" She yelled, thrashing around blindly, trying to get loose of Scott's hold. Logan walked past the kitchen, and Scott called for him.

"Logan! Logan! Get in here and calm Ria down!" Logan came racing in, took hold of Ria's arms and held onto her tightly. Soon she stopped thrashing, and her loud, hysterical sobs were reduced to quiet racks of her body, then she grabbed a fistful of Logan's t-shirt and buried her face deeper into his neck. He rubbed soothing circles on her lower back, and Scott could see that it was working already.

I looked to the ransom note that I held in my hands. I could feel myself getting furious. How dare someone sneak into the Institute and take someone away from him!

"_Especially after last night."_ Scott thought to himself, as he reminisced on the memory of her pressed up against a wall, things getting a little heated, at least more than normal.

"X-MEN! Suit up!" Scott was furious, and he was not stopping, until he got Elle back. He turned back around to find Logan on the ground, and Ria nowhere to be found.

**30 MINUTES LATER:**

"We're here! What do you want!" Logan growled, he was just as furious, as knowing that someone who messed with Elle, messed with Ria and anyone who messed with Ria, had to answer to him.

Logan couldn't explain what she was doing to him, but he was even happier than he could ever be. It's not like all those other girls, that chase after him, just because he's Logan. Ria was different. It was probably because she hated him so much when they first met. But the difference? Ria didn't believe in love at first sight. Did she? Logan does.

"Ah. The cavalry has finally arrived." a voice from the shadows whispered. Logan sniffed the air around me. One scent was all too familiar. Like hibiscuses and frangipanis and jasmine flowers. Adrianne.

"No point sniffing the air, Wolverine. I've masked my scent." Logan looked to the others and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"What? He's good." Logan whispered, so that everybody could hear him.

"Indeed I am." The man came out of the shadows, dragging Elle behind him. Scott's fingers itched themselves to his visor. Elle looked at him with a look that was begging for him to stop. She then winked, indicating that she had a plan.

Adrianne then jumped down at him. But the man was suspecting it, and grabbed her ankle and tossed her like a rag doll into an old wall. The wall broke and crumbled into pieces around and on top of her.

"Ria!" everybody screamed her name. Logan louder than others.

The Professor then looked at the man.

"Who are you! What business do you have with the X-Men?" he demanded.

"These girls are my daughters, I can do whatever I want with them. And I am _**The Spirit**_."

* * *

There's the fourth chapter of "White Roses, Black Thorns" and I really hope that Red thinks she can handle writing the next bit of the book… Adios, my friends!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five yeah! Thanks a bunch for the comments especially Linda I am so glad you liked Elle so much! I hope you all like this chapter to, please review if you do, if you don't please review.**

**Chapter 4**

The spirit once known as Jason Greene had his eldest daughter tied up at the chemical plant they where up on a metal balcony as the x-men watched from bellow.

Logan went to Adrianne's side after she had been tossed away to them by apparently her father.

"What are you waiting for Cyclops do something or relinquish control" Xavier said. "Anybody comes closer and all kill her!" The spirit said Wolverine held Adrianne's unconscious body in his arms Jubilee went over to her and Wolverine gave her to Jubilee

He went to the front about to attack but Cyclops stopped him. He had saw the look she gave him she had a plan, it was like they could hear each others thoughts because he knew what to do.

"Don't tell me your just going to give up" Wolverine growled.

"I am doing what is right for my team" Scott said.

"YOU LITTLE" Wolverine started

"You answer to me wolverine, now stand down" He told him wolverine did with a growl.

The spirit was watching this Elle zapped the rope ties on her arms and legs and started to go under the bar on the side to jump "Go angel" Scott tald him and he went that way up in the air but he was sent backwards. He grabbed Elle back slapping her across the face. Kitty phased herself and rogue through the wall, rogue was about to touch him but he turned just quick enough to send both girls flying until they hit the wall. X-23 and Logan on Cyke's orders cut two of the balcony's metal legs shorter. While they slided down to the shortened poles she got free. Scott caught her. As she fell out, the spirit fell to the floor. Logan and bobby put anti power cuffs on him "Come here Elle, I know how you feel, people do crap to you and it sticks with you, but it aint your fault, so it shouldn't be your burden, so give it back to him, tell him everything he did and how much better you are with out him" Logan told her. Scott tried to take her away from having to see her father get taken in or see him at all after what he did to her. "come on" He said. Pulling her away. She being Elle, had to do the complete opposite of what Scott says. She went over to where Logan had him.

"You always told me how stupied and useless I am but the truth is, I could have left along time ago but I stayed for Adrianne because I knew when her mother left that you would treat her just like you treated me. I stayed to take every single punch so that she didn't have to, so she didn't have to know what kind of monster you really are. I didn't want her to become a punching bag, because I loved her and you never did. Not her, not me!, not either of are moms because monsters cant love! And nothing you ever do will ever effect either of us ever again!" she said. She then went with Scott over to Adrianna who was still knocked out.

Adrianne sat right up on her bed and ran to see if it was all some crazy dream wondering if Elle had ever actually came bck, she almost jerked the door open but didn't afraid of seeing Bobby and Kitty again she knocked. "Come in Ria" She said knowing it was her. At the sound of Elle's voice she busted in and hugged her. "I am so sorry Elle I didn't mean any of it I promise I'll be the best sister from now on. I'll be just like you!" she said. "Ria you're a great sister except your choking me to death" She said and Adrianne let her go. She looked at all the medical stuff on her bed band-aids Neosporin, Man and beast, and rubbing alcohol. She looked at her sisters bruises. "I know I heard you, I don't know how but I heard you talking about what happened about him hurting you, why would you take that, why would you do that for me you could have been killed, you know now that I think about it you where always hurt but pretended not to be" Adrianne said. "Hey its what big sisters do, now Hank wants to talk to you as soon as you got up, to make sure your okay" Elle said. She nodded going to the door before she went to a dead halt and turned around. "Do you know about Kitty and you know" Adrianne asked. "Of course, she is my roommate I have known for quite along time, you should never try to hide things like that from people you love" Elle told her starting to lecture. "I know I know, men are the enemy" she said sighing rolling her eyes as she shut the door. "That's what I like to here!" Elle said loud enough for her to hear.

Once she was for sure that Adrianne's gone. She quickly got up and went to the other side of her bed. "Sorry about that, I don't want Adrianne to have guys in her room for any reason and I need to be a good example" she said helping Scott up. He had been bandaging her wounds since she refused to go to the hospital wing after last time. He sat back down putting Neosporin on a open wound. "You know you where right you should never hide things from the people you love" Scott told her. "If I told her she would think that we were more then friends" She said. "I didn't mean to Ria I meant the lie that your telling yourself" He said. "and what is that she asked putting the supplies away. He said nothing until she turned back to him. "That where just friends" He said softly . His hands on her waist as he kissed her. His tongue on her lips beging for a entrance and almost immediately allowed. Her hands wrapped around his neck pulling him down,one hand balanced his weight as he went on top of her. The other tracing the outline of her body. " No we cant okay we just cant do that! It not that I don't like that, I do its just….." Elle said pulling away. " Bad example, stay away from guys, can't let your guard down" He said with a sigh already hearing it before getting up. "One of these days I am going to get close to you Elle, when you let me." He said. "Im not" she assured. "Will see" He said confidently. "Is that cockiness Scott Summers" she teased. "Well you shouldn't have anything to worry about right, I mean I am still the enemy right?" he asked couldn't help beaming as he looked strait into her eyes. "Of course" she said trying to sound sure which she wasn't. Scott kept smiling, challenge excepted.

Kitty woke up in the hospital wing. "Kitty are you okay" bobby asked. "Uh yeah my head just hurts" She said. "promise me you will be more careful!" he said.

She nodded. He looked really worried.

Adrianna was sitting in the rec room. "You did it wrong" Logan said standing in the door way. "What?" she asked. "When you hit me, come here" He said going over to her "You make your fist wrong" He said changing the position of her thumb. "Now it wont hurt you" He said. "Thanks!" she said looking amazed. "Im sorry I yelled at you, you where only helping me" she said.

"Don't mention it kid" He said before walking away. "Hey Logan, sir, do you think you could teach me some more stuff maybe, I want to be able to take care of myself" She said. He smiled. "Anytime kid" He said. She felt something she couldn't explain maybe no one could but it was perfect, she was starting to see a new side to Logan a side she liked. "Tonight at 8?" She asked. "All be there" He said and walked off.

'_she is a student, she is a student' _he thought as he walked through the hall.

He watched, the 'spirit' had its turn, now Logan was getting attached almost time to take her away like Logan took the most important thing away from him. He would have his revenge. He had been watching the x-men for a year, he had found that Logan and Scott fought only because they where so alike and he didn't need another Wolveerine. So being like his enemy was enough for him to decide to kill him.

They would both pay for what Logan had done.

So he one day again would be the undefeated, Silver Samurai.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys it's Darky here… Ready for another chapter? This has an interesting surprise in here somewhere! :D

Logan walked into the D.R, to see Adrianne already for their "secret" session. She was punching the punching bags left, right and center. She seemed to be concentrating fairly well, for she didn't seem to notice him come in. She turned around and threw a punch straight at Logan's face. He caught it just in time, as he eyes turned wide with shock. Logan noticed that she had taken his advice about where to position her thumb.

She then dropped her fist, to her side, and stumbled a little bit.

"Mr Logan, sir. I'm sorry. I wasn't concentrating." She apologised. Logan cocked his head to the side, and shared a smile towards her. She smiled back, and dropped her gaze to the floor.

"It's ok Ria. Really. No harm was done to me." Logan told her, holding her chin in between his index and thumb, and lifted her face up to look her in the eyes. He then realised just how blue her eyes actually were. He could practically drown in them, they were such a deep, sapphire blue.

Logan couldn't help himself. He leaned down and captured her lips with his. He went to pull away, but not before Ria's hands tangled themselves around his neck and into his hair, deepening the kiss. His tongue skimmed across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She gasped slightly, which gave him the slice of opportunity. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, exploring the caves of her mouth. He then felt something wet against his cheek.

Ria pulled away from Logan, and opened her eyes, her eyelashes clamping together, because of her tears, tears streaking down her face, staining her face with tears of the past, present and the future.

"Logan, I can't do this. Nothing will ever happen between us. It can't. I can't do this. **YOU** are my **TEACHER**, and **I** am your **STUDENT**. It is not right. I'm sorry. And Elle will practically kill you if she found out. Then she looked at Logan, a look of anger in his eyes. He then looked to Ria.

"Fine. I've never had feelings for anyone before, so when you came along it was a new beginning for me. Smash my life into little pieces, won't you?" Ria could see the mixture of sadness and anger in his eyes. She didn't want this. But Elle said that men were the enemy.

Elle said that men were the enemy. THE ENEMY! Surely Logan couldn't be… Wouldn't be… The enemy?

Logan streaked down the hallway, fury filling his every being. _'The nerve of her. How dare she? I finally get the guts to show her how I feel, and she just throws it back in my face using the teacher/student thing.' _He grumbled in his mind. He didn't even notice how he stalked by Hank and Ororo.

"Logan, what is it?" Ororo had asked, but he didn't seem to hear her, for he just kept on walking.

It was around midnight now, and Elle couldn't sleep. She wandered into the kitchen, and then walked towards the fridge. She opened the freezer part, and took out the box of vanilla ice-cream.

"So," Elle started when she heard Scott's voice, "That's where all the ice-cream is going." He stifled a smile.

"Ria's eating all the Strawberry ice-cream. So, this is my second choice."

"Up to sharing?" he asked.

"Do I really have a choice?" Elle asked him, cocking her head to the side slightly, to let him know she was using sarcasm.

"Nope." He replied, popping the p.

"Ok." Elle laughed lightly, and then got two spoons from the cutlery draw. Then Scott pulled stuff out of the ordinary.

He kissed Elle across the table.

"What was that for?" she asked, slightly shocked that he would kiss her, after she called him the enemy.

"I really like you Elle. I thought I could only like Jean this much, but after what she did with that jerk Duncan a while back, I haven't really talked to her that much…" Scott was cut off by his ramblings, by Elle's lips connecting with his. Gliding across them with as much force as they could muster. They pulled away when they were gasping for air.

"Maybe… We should… Keep… This secret…" Elle said in between kisses.

"Yeah, that… Would be… An idea." Scott said. "Do you think we should take this somewhere more private?" Scott asked, afraid that someone was going to walk in at any moment.

"Well, Kitty is with Bobby, so my room or yours?" she asked her eyes glowing mischievously.

"Definitely yours." Scott said, picking Elle up bridal style and leading the way to her room.

And they kept going until morning.

Just to satisfy someone, aka "me", I added some juicy Elle and Scott in there. Btw, your review was a little harsh, but I took it as constructive criticism. I was actually recording a song that day, and I really needed to get going to the recording studio. So I'm really sorry that it didn't satisfy your needs.

Dark-Tigresssssssssss out.


End file.
